Naruto: Sasuke's Betrayal
by WiNgMaKeR
Summary: Slight AU. How I pictured Sasuke betraying Konoha... Slight OOC...


Hey guys…

This is my first time to post a fanfic…

I do hope you all like it…

If you have any comments or suggestions, please send them to me

Thanks!!

Chronicles of Konoha: the missing genins

**Chapter 1:the mission**

"Naruto, wake up for crying out loud!!!" Sakura was outside Naruto's room screaming her lungs out trying to wake Naruto up…"you lazy idiot! Master Tsunade is gonna be so mad if we don't get there in time! Wake UUUUUPPP!!!!!!" Sakura hit the door so hard that it broke and fell to the floor with a loud thump! ... she saw Naruto there sleeping like a baby in his pajamas…"wake up you lazy jackass!"

After a series of yells and curses from Sakura's mouth, Naruto finally woke up…"stop shouting already! Geez… can't a guy get some sleep here?!"

"Well, of course you can my dear…" Sakura spoke in a gentle tone…then her face turned red and… "BUT RIGHT NOW YOU CAN'T!!!" her yell almost threw naruto off his bed… "Master Tsunade is waiting for us in her office! So you better get yourself fixed before we get late!!!" Sakura then left naruto in his room…

yawn… … "life's hard when you have a worry wort in the house…" naruto muttered…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???!" sakura popping out of nowhere with her fists clenching …

"ahhhhh…hehehe…nothing monst… I mean ma'am…hehehe" naruto said sheepishly crawling into the corner…

"hmf!" sakura gave naruto a mean look and left

--- "phew! I thought I was gonna die there for a moment…well better get ready or mean miss monster would come back here and threat my life once more" naruto thought to himself…

After about 15 minutes naruto, sakura and sasuke were ready to go…

"man I'm hungry…" naruto complained "can we stop for some breakfast??"

"it's your fault you didn't wake up early!" sakura replyed "you should wait till were finished with master tsunade…"

"fine …" naruto said, he was obviously disappointed but he cant do anything about it…unless he wanted his butt kicked by sakura…

tsunade's office

"Welcome…" master tsundae invited naruto and the others to come in "sit down…" tsunade looked very seriously at them "Okay, now I'm gonna get straight to the point…" tsunade said crossing her arms "some of the most promising genins that entered the chunnin exams are missing…" tsunade looked at the surprised faces of the genins …

"But how could that happen??" asked in disbelief "weren't there anbus and other jounins guarding the exam areas??"

"yes there were…" tsunade answered "but all of them got knocked out when we got there…"

--- "why would they kidnap genins??" sasuke thought to himself

"I know you all are wondering why they kidnapped genins…" tsunade said as if reading sasuke's mind, then she opened her drawer and took out the 3 files of the missing genins "here, look at this…" tsunade passed the folders to the genins…

They were shocked when they saw the names of the missing genins…

"they are all from some of the exclusive clans in konoha!" sakura, being a know it all, blurted out…

"yes they are," tsunade acknowledging sakura's observation "now what I need you to do is to find and rescue them from the kidnappers…"

"that sounds easy" naruto said leaning back in his chair "isn't that like a job for anbus?"

"if master tsunade needed anbus to do this, she wouldn't have sent us here right??" sakura scolded naruto "I know that there's a catch to this…"

"once again you're right…" tsunade said with a very peculiar grin on her face "there is a catch… our witnesses told us that the ones who kidnapped them had oddly tied purple ropes on their waists…"

"what?!" naruto stood up in shock " o..orochimaru??!" cold sweat started running from his forehead…

The other two also had fear drawn in their faces, orochimaru, the one who killed their 4th hokage, the one that they thought dead because of the shikifujun… he's still ALIVE??

"that's what our witnesses told us…we are not sure yet" tsunade said tring to calm them… " this is a very dangerous mission if orochimaru is really involved in it … so I decided to get others to come with you…" tsunade snapped her fingers then Gaara, Kiba, and Neji came into the room "they will complete this team…"

"we'll as they say… the more the merrier!" sakura said trying to ease up the tension in the room " right guys??"

"yes, well…" tsunade looked at sakura, getting her attention " you miss sakura… you'll be staying here with me…"

"what???" sakura couldn't believe what she just heard "me? Stay here? No offence master hokage but I don't think these boys can't do this without me! Who would think of the plans and strategies and stuff?? Oh c'mon" sakura obviously didn't like the idea of staying behind while naruto and sasuke were going to a dangerous mission

"I know you wouldn't like the idea but I have a much more important thing for you to do" tsunade said " I would like you to stay here and train…"

"what? Training?" sakura sounding even more frustrated "I've already gone trough a whole lot of training master hokege ma'am, don't you think I'm fit enough to join them in this mission?" sakura looked angry now…

"no, you don't understand," tsunade continued "you will train, with me as your sensei!"

"OH!! OH MY GOSH! Really??!!" the frustration inside sakura suddenly turned into excitement "Yahoo! Yes! Finally! Oh I'm sorry master hokage for doubting your decisions" sakura was bowing infront of tsunade asking for apology "please pardon me"

"it's ok, I understand" tsunade then turned her attention to the boys "now all of you, get ready, your mission starts tomorrow, our sources told us that the culprits we're heading north to the mist village, good luck!"

"yes ma'am!" the boys replied

"and as for you miss Haruno Sakura…" turning her attention to sakura " training starts this afternoon at 3 pm, don't be late!"

"Hai!" sakura replied in a very cheerful voice

later that afternoon

"BURP! Excuse me!...heheheh" naruto has just finished eating his afternoon-post-lunch-pre-nap snack --- which is of course ramen --- "ah man am I full!"

"I can't believe you naruto! You gobbled down 9 bowls of ramen right after our lunch! Don't you ever get full?!" sakura was looking at naruto with a disgusted look on her face "I wonder where all those ramen you eat go…hmmm" sakura was examining naruto "well im sure it's not going to the brains! Hehehehe"

"hey!!" naruto felt offended "you take that back!"

"I was just joking you know…" sakura explained "but I really do wonder where all those ramen go to…"

"I'm a growing man and I need my nutrients…" naruto said sarcastically, then he turned his attention to sasuke who was just staring at his bowl of ramen "are you gonna eat that?"naruto reached for sasuke's bowl of ramen but sakura slapped his hands away "OW! Hey that hurt you know!"

"hey naruto don't be rude" sakura scolded naruto for his rudeness, then looked at sasuke "what's wrong sasuke?" she asked as she was rubbing his back "is there a problem?"

"no, it's nothing" sasuke was obviously troubled

"you can't hide anything from me you know…"

"well its just that…"

"it's what?"

"I feel like this mission…"

"this mission is what?? Tell me sasuke"

Naruto butted in "ahh he's probably just scared, hehehe, whats the matter sasuke?? Going clucking like a chicken ?? hehehe"

"shut up naruto!" sakura then threw an empty bowl to naruto's face but naruto dodged it

"hehehe ok fine… I'm gonna leave you two love birds along now!! Buhbye!!" then naruto left the eatery and went to the apartment…

"don't mind that idiot sasuke…" sakura turned back her attention to sasuke "what's the proble…" sakura's sentence was cut short when she saw the wall clock "oh my gosh! Its 2:50! Sorry sasuke I'd better get going! I wouldn't wanna be late for the training…but don't worry… everythings gonna be ok… ok?? Bye!!"

"I hope so…"

evening

"hey sasuke…" naruto was packing his things as he noticed sasuke was looking a bit glum "what's wrong man? You seem quiet today…well you're quiet every day but today you're TOO quiet…"

"oh it's nothing dude" sasuke answered "I'm just worried about those genins…"

"yeah me too…" naruto said in a doubtful tone "oh c'mon man!!! I know you… you don't worry much bout any missions! Spill it! I don't like keeping secrets ya' know!"

"ok, ok, fine" sasuke was annoyed by naruto's questions "I'm a bit worried coz' orochimaru has come back… you know what I experienced with that freak!"

"oh yeah!" naruto scratching his head "he sealed you in that barrel right??"

"yeah…and not only that… he gave me this!" sasuke showed his cursed seal to naruto…

"and you got possessed and all that…ok I get it…" naruto slouched into his bunker "how come you didn't pack sasuke? Aren't you worried that you would get hungry?"

"sigh all you ever think about is food naruto…"

"as I said I'm a growing man!"

Morning (about 6:30 am)

"NARUTOOO!!!! WAKE UP!!" sasuke was all up and ready for the mission while naruto, as usual, was still in deep slumber dreaming of ramen… "ah man! You're so gonna make us late! The guys are already outside waiting for us!"

"mmmm ramen….." naruto was still dreaming and drooling on his pillow …

"well, you're not giving me much of a choice…" sasuke performed a series of hand seals "katon housenka no jutsu!!" then small fireballs flew from sasuke's mouth and went straight to naruto's lazy bum!

"aaaahh!!" naruto was screaming and running around the room "aaahhh!! Fire fire fire!!!! Aaaaaahhh!!"

--SPLASH!!!--

"now are you awake??" sasuke was holding the bucket that splashed him with water

"agrrhh" naruto was shaking the water off his head "you lil' …"

"Better get ready, we're leaving in a minute"

"Darn…and I was dreaming of the most tasty ramen in the world sigh"

--Minutes later--

"ready guys?" naruto had a bit of a hard time carrying his big bag of goodies on his back

"What's in your bag dude??" kiba speculated "you're no gonna leave town forever aren't you?? Hehehe" kiba joked

"That thing looks heavier than gaara's sand gourd…" neji continued to tease naruto

"Whatever…" naruto said, obviously irritated "but when time comes that you go hungry, don't come crying to me for help…"

Then they went on with their journey…


End file.
